Summer
by sakura-moonrose-hime
Summary: Summer vacation is finally here...let's all see what are gang is up to now.


AN: / Hey everyone I hope you will like this story. For those who knows my other stories which are Mai's Adopted and What If…I'll try to update them as soon as possible…but for the moment please enjoy this story about SPR.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters

It was the last day of school before summer vacation starts and everyone was already excited and the teacher was already having a hard time to keep the class' attention since everyone was already giddy including our favorite brunette.

The teacher gave out a long sigh and said "Oh alright I'll stop the discussion since none of you are listening so it's just a waste of time explaining this".

She haven't even finished her sentence when everyone in class started cheering, she put her hands up to stop the class and said with her hands on her hips "But just because I'm stopping my discussion does not mean you're going empty handed, I want each of you to submit a book report regarding the story once you return from your vacation".

At the mention of this the students groaned "Oh hush, you've got a long vacation and I'm sure you can sacrifice a short amount of time to finish that, if you will be unable to submit that then you will get a failing grade, and that would also be considered as one of your requirements before I sign your clearance".

She also reminded them that they should also keep in mind that they are already going to graduate in a few more months and that they should be serious with their studies but her speech was overpowered by the shouts of the students since the bell had rung and it signaled the end of classes and the beginning of summer vacation.

"Ugh, yeah right, it's summer vacation but all the teachers are piling us up with loads of homework", Mai complained while walking with her two friends, Michiru and Keiko, out of the school building.

Keiko laughed and said "Oh come on Mai cheer up we know that we would be piled up with more work once vacation is over so we should be just thankful".

"Yeah you're right", Mai said while thinking_ I nearly forgot this would be the last summer vacation that I would have as a high school student._

Mai was jostled out of her thoughts by Michiru placing her hands on Mai's shoulder "Hey are you just fine, I've been talking to you for a while now and you weren't responding", she asked Mai worriedly

"I'm just fine I was just lost in my thoughts, so what were you saying just now", Mai said.

"Oh right", Michiru exclaimed.

"I was just asking if you want to go out tomorrow and just have fun since the three of as haven't had the time with school and your work", Michiru told her.

Keiko then butted in "Yeah it's a great idea, so are you coming, it's going to be fun", she said excitedly.

Mai looked at both of her friends and said with a downcast look "I don't know I still need to go to work tomorrow".

"Can't you ask if you can have an off tomorrow?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there", Michiru added.

"I'll try to ask Naru if I can get a day off, I'll just call you late and tell you my decision", Mai said to the both of them.

Michiru was about to say something when they heard a car honk at them. The three of them look back and saw Yuri waving at them. They all waved back and went to greet her.

"Hey Yuri", the three girls greeted the woman.

"Hey girls, how are you all doing?" she asked them.

They answered her and they started chatting with each other. Telling her stories of how their day went and some of the things that happened in school.

All of you might be asking who Yuri is, and to answer that she is Mai's guardian like how Lin is to Naru. It is her duty to watch over Mai and observe her and help her control her abilities. The whole reason for that is because during a case two months after Naru and Lin returned from England, Mai had an out of body experience but had a difficulty returning back to her body and it was a good thing that Lin's shiki were able to sense her. If not then she might have died since a spirit can only remain outside the body for a period of time or she was risking getting purified by the others.

Well due to that, Naru contacted his parents and asked if they could send someone who can help train Mai. Even though Lin could train her, he still had a responsibility to Naru that's shy Yuki was the one who came to help train Mai. They only call her Yuri due to her insistence but her real name is Lilianne Smith, although she hates being called Lily.

Yuri looked at her watch and saw the time "As much I hate to interrupt I think it would be best if Mai and I head to the office before Nolly gets angry", she stated.

Everyone laughed at her nickname for Naru and they said their goodbyes to each other. Michiru then said "I hope you can come tomorrow Mai".

"Yeah, call us if you're going to come tomorrow", Keiko added.

Mai nodded her head and she waved at them. Yuri then begun to drive towards SPR's office. She then looked at Mai and asked "What did Michiru meant a while ago?"

"Oh, they wanted to go out tomorrow but since I have work tomorrow I said I might not be able to go unless Naru allows me", she said with a frown on her face.

"Come on what's with that face, just go and ask Naru and if he says no just tell me and I'll go and irritate him ermm I mean speak with him", she winked at Mai.

The both of them laughed at that. They finally reached the office and the moment they entered Mai heard Naru yell "Mai tea!"

"Hai, hai", she answered and headed towards the kitchen to make tea and while doing so she started grumbling under her breath "Idiot scientist, tea addict, egotistical, narcissist jerk".

She didn't realize that the person she was grumbling about was just right behind her "What did you just say Mai?" said person asked.

"Eep, Naru, you startled me, what are you doing there anyway?" Mai said with her hands on her chest trying to slow her breathing.

Naru just raised his eyebrow "Am I not allowed coming here and most importantly what were you saying just a while ago?" he asked.

"No-no-thing, I didn't say anything, I was just talking to myself", Mai stuttered.

"Well hurry up then and finish the tea", Naru said. He then turned and started making his way out of the kitchen when Mai called his name.

"Anou, Naru", Mai said. "Ummm, eto", she started fidgeting and had a difficulty asking Naru.

Naru just raised his brow and asked "What is it Mai, I don't have all day".

"CanIhaveadayofftomorrow?" she asked quickly.

"What did you just say Mai, as far as I remember I do not speak that kind of language", Naru stated with a jibe at her.

Mai glared at him and said slowly "Can I have a day off tomorrow?"

Naru just stared at her and said "Why should I give you a day off as far as I remember you still have a lot of files to finish".

"Please, please Naru can I have a day off tomorrow if not the just half of the day, please", Mai pleaded at him.

Naru looked at Mai and said "Fine you can have the day off tomorrow but you'll have to work overtime the following days".

He wasn't even finished saying everything when a brown blur latched on to him and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheeks. "Thank you, thank you I'll make it up I promise", Mai exclaimed excitedly without even realizing what she just did. She then left and went to call Michiru and Keiko living a dumbstruck Naru in the kitchen. While this was happening some members of the gang begun making plans on how they will get Mai and Naru to admit their feeling to each other.

AN: / I know that it was short but I promise you that the next chapter would be a lot longer.

I hope you liked it.

Please Review


End file.
